swdfandomcom-20200215-history
Era V - Post-Triumvirate Chaos
Thought Bomb The Galaxy's end was approaching, and as Revan Ordo and Naga Sadow stood on the planet of Korriban, with the Triumvirate assembled, Kain Ossious lurked above, planning to destroy the only people who threatened him in the Galaxy; The Triumvirate. When the Death Star unleashed its super laser, Naga Sadow transferred all his power into Revan Ordo, who released a Thought Bomb that he had been charging. The mixed destruction of the Thought Bomb combined with the Death Star's fire power exploded across the entire galaxy, destroying almost every being that was not strong in the force. An estimated 1/8 of the galaxy's population was thought to survive. Revan, one of the causes of this destruction, died with most of the galaxy. While destruction rained across the galaxy, there was also rebirth. The force shut itself down, and then restarted again, in an attempt to heal the damage done. With the readmission of the force, many new worlds were created. The essence of these planets was the force itself. The galaxy and the rest of its survivors are in the process of recuperating from this destruction. Factions The destruction caused by the Thought Bomb opened the galaxy to the arrival of new factions. As these factions are being built, or rebuilt, they are all vying for power and control of planetary systems within the galaxy. Jedi of Novus The Jedi of Novus are the new Jedi faction, reborn from the rubble of the New Jedi Order after the Thought Bomb. The Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 was obliterated, and the surviving Jedi were all drawn to the planet Valacia. Valacia had been created by the force in the Galactic Reset, and its lightside aura called to the Jedi. Under the leadership of Grandmaster Navarr Ordo, the Jedi built a new temple high in the mountains of Valacia. They are currently sending Knights out to former allied systems, trying to reestablish contact with these planets. Ancient Sith Naga Sadow, former Dark Lord of the Sith reestablished himself on the Sith world of Ziost after the Thought Bomb. It was his desire to rebuild the Sith, and restructure their existence in doing so. For too long, the power and glory of the Ancient Sith had been forgotten, while the Sith of this age built an empire that seemed weak before to eyes of Sadow. Naga Sadow resurrected Ancient Sith ideals and practices. He took on many new apprentices, and through the maintaining of the Ancients, the Sith were rebuilt. They were now the Ancient Sith, centered on Ziost, the homeworld to the Sith. The Mandalorians After the the Thought Bomb swept the Galaxy, the only non-force-using faction immediatly began regrouping. The last of the Generals included Kelborn Arcas, Ammag Suok, Enzo Rendari and Bendak Starkiller. They held a meeting upon Dxun, in which many for the first time were meeting the newly promoted Enzo Rendari. Ammag Suok has attempted to forward the Mandalorian regrouping by buying a new Soldier Academy.